warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
StarClan's Prophecy Book 14: Boulderstar's Betrayal
Prologue Boulderstar padded up to Flamestar. "What is it?" Flamestar asked. "I am tired of you leading this clan!" Flamestar was suprised. "What do you mean? Shadowstar said that I was leader when he is gone." "I got my nine lives before you! I should be leader!" "No! If you are to go against your leader, then you are banished! Leave at once!" Boulderstar stormed to the entrance of the camp. He stopped, then said, "You will regret doing this!" Then, he stormed out. Chapter 1 Whiteheart entered fourtrees. Flamestar silenced the cats, then said, "I have news from ShadowClan." "You can't come here!" Hailstar yowled, "It is only for clan cats!" "I am a clan cat!" Flamestar yowled back. "Hailstar is right!" Rainstar said, "We let him and his traitors come here and discuss things with us, as if he is a loyal clan cat!" "Enough, Rainstar," Sunstar said, "I don't agree with Flamestar at all, but the gathering must remain peaceful." "Your right, Sunstar," Rainstar apologized. Flamestar continued, "Boulderstar has left the clan. Watch out for him." "We should watch out for you, too," Snowstorm said from the crowd, "You attacked us! That's not very peaceful, is it?" "Shut up, Snowstorm!" Flamestar hissed. "Snowstorm does have a good point," Sunstar said, "You said you would be peaceful, yet you attacked our camp for no reason." "Enough!" Flamestar yowled, "The gathering is over!" Chapter 2 A few days passed. One day, Whiteheart was on patrol with Skystripe and Snowstorm. All of a sudden, a farmiliar scent drifted into Whiteheart's nose. Flamestar! "I scent Flamestar!" Whiteheart said. The two cats sniffed the air. "Yes," Snowstorm agreed, "He is definately here." All of a sudden, Flamestar darted right past Whiteheart with a peice of fresh-kill in his mouth, right toward ThunderClan camp! Then, a few foxes ran passed Whiteheart too. He guessed that they were following the fresh kill. Whiteheart then realized what Flamestar was doing: getting the foxes to ThunderClan camp so they can destroy ThunderClan! "We need to go!" Whiteheart said as he darted off with the other warriors following him. Chapter 3 The three cats entered the clearing, and saw the foxes attacking the ThunderClan cats. Whiteheart didn't see Flamestar, though. Whiteheart jumped onto a foxes back and bit into it's neck. The fox shook Whiteheart off and started scratching Whiteheart. Then, Whiteheart scratched the foxe's side, then it's chest. The fox ran away. Another fox approuched Whiteheart. It looked much bigger and more dangerous. Whiteheart jumped at it, but it knocked Whiteheart down while he was still int he air. Whiteheart fell to the ground, then felt the foxe's teeth sink into his neck. Whiteheart tried to escape, but couldn't. Chapter 4 Then, Petalfoot pushed the fox off Whiteheart's chest. Whiteheart got up and sunk his teeth into the foxe's throught. It whimpered, then ran away. All the foxes were going away. ThunderClan won! Whiteheart wanted to know if any cats were injured, so he asked Sunstar, "Is everyone alright?" "I don't know," he replied. "Well, we won!" "Yes, but how many more times can we win? They just keep attacking us..." His voice trailed off. "It's okay, Sunstar. We will win." Chapter 5 Whiteheart was patroling the border with Petalfoot and Moonclaw. All of a sudden, a gray ShadowClan cat ran over thunder path. It was Adderfang, a ShadowClan warrior. "What do you want?" Petalfoot hissed. "We need your help!" Adderfang yowled. "What?" Moonclaw spat. "A group of rogues are attacking ShadowClan camp. It is led by Boulderstar! Please, help!" "We'll ask Sunstar," Whiteheart said. "But ShadowClan is our enemy!" Moonclaw hissed. "I know, but it is for Sunstar to decided, not us!" "Fine!" Moonclaw growled. Chapter 6 Whiteheart and the other warriors padded up to Sunstar, who was in the clearing. "Why is Adderfang here?" Sunstar asked. "Ask Whiteheart," Moonclaw said. "He wants help from us," Whiteheart said, "Boulderstar and some rogues are attacking their camp. It is not our decision to help them, it is yours." Whiteheart dipped his head. There was a pause. Finally, Sunstar said, "I'm sorry, Adderfang. My clan can't help ShadowClan with this war going on." Adderfang dipped his head and said, "I understand, Sunstar." Adderfang padded out of the clearing. Whiteheart felt sorry for the ShadowClan cat, but he also knew that he couldn't help Flamestar when he was trying to destroy him. Chapter 7 A few days passed. Whiteheart padded into the nursery to see how his kits were doing. "Hello," Whiteheart greeted. "Hi!" Brightkit squealed. "Hello, Whiteheart!" Fernkit said. "How are they doing?" Whiteheart asked Swiftfoot. "They are doing great," Swiftfoot replied. All of a sudden, Whiteheart felt something bump into his leg. It was Cinderkit. "Hello, Cinderkit," Whiteheart said. "I'm going to be a warrior in another moon!" he said. "That's good." Then, Whiteheart heard a yowl coming from outside the den. He darted out and saw some rogues attacking. One of them was Boulderstar. Chapter 8 Whiteheart jumped on one of the rogues and sunk his teeth into his neck. The rogue yowled, then flung Whiteheart off. Whiteheart landed on the ground, then felt teeth sink into his neck. Whiteheart got up and scratched the warrior across the eye. The rogue yowled, then ran away. All of a sudden, Whiteheart heard a voice yowl from the high rock, "Stop fighting!" Everyone stopped. The cat on the high rock wasn not Sunstar, but Boulderstar. "Sunstar, surrender." "Why should I?" Sunstar spat. "You can't defeat us!" Boulderstar laughed. "You don't have very many rogues on your side!" Sunstar said. Then, many more rogues came into the clearing. Now, there were four times the amount of rogues. Chapter 9 "Who are these cats?" Sunstar asked. "They are called BloodClan." Sunstar and some of the older warriors and elders gasped. Whiteheart wondered what was so bad about BloodClan. "But I thought they disbanded seasons ago," Sunstar said. "After Scourge died, they did. But, I brought them back. We have taken over ShadowClan, and we will take over ThunderClan, too. You can surrender, or keep fighting till you all die!" There was a short pause. Finally, Sunstar said, "Give us time to think about it." Boulderstar lept off the high rock and said, "You have until the next gathering." Chapter 10 The BloodClan warriors padded out of camp. Whiteheart walked over to Sunstar, then said, "We can't let them take over!" "We will die if we don't," Sunstar replied. "We can join all the clans together," Whiteheart suggested. "Not in this dark time. ShadowClan is already taken over." "Yes, but WindClan and RiverClan aren't." "We should join together, Sunstar," Snowstorm said. There was a long pause. Finally, he said, "Fine. Whiteheart and Snowstorm, you two tell WindClan and RiverClan. Bring Petalfoot and Skystripe with you." "Yes, Sunstar."